There are many types of personal restraint systems for use in automobiles, aircraft, all-terrain vehicles, and other vehicles. Such systems include, for example, seat belts for use by adults and children of sufficient sizes, and child seats with associated restraints for use by toddlers and small children. Methods of securing seat belts or webs around an occupant in a vehicle or an aircraft include releasably attaching an end portion of each of the belts or webs to a buckle assembly. The buckle assembly retains the belts or webs around the occupant so as to secure the occupant on a seat of the vehicle or aircraft. The occupant can release the belts or webs from the buckle assembly when he or she wants to leave the seat.
Conventional buckle assemblies can be positioned to the side of or in front of an occupant. For example, a “three-point” harness system, as typically found in conventional automobiles, can include a shoulder web and a lap web that are releasably secured to a buckle assembly positioned proximate to the occupant's lower body. A “five-point” harness system can include a crotch web, first and second shoulder webs, and first and second lap webs that are releasably secured to a buckle assembly positioned proximate to the occupant's mid-section. Conventional buckle assemblies for such five-point harnesses include a push button or rotary-style release feature to disengage the webs from the buckle assembly. However, especially under certain emergency circumstances, releasing the buckle assembly by rotation or pushing buttons can be difficult for some occupants.